riskipalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Illyria
Illyria 'is a habitable planet on the outskirts of the Milky Way Galaxy. Although it is environmentally very similar to Earth, its unusual continental structure, most of its landmass concentrated in a floating, untethered supercontinent also known as Illyria, combined with its slow rotational period (one Illyrian “day” being close to that of a month of Earth-time,) allows for most habitable areas on the planet to experience a phenomena known as ''drift darkness, ''where the Illyrian continent almost permanently drifts along the darker side of the planet. Despite a permanent lack of direct sunlight, the planet is able to maintain a stasis in temperature thanks to a bigger concentration of atmospheric greenhouse gases and geothermal activities near the centre of the supercontinent. Thanks this concentration of landmass, the Illyrian infrastructure, government, and society was able to develop much quicker than average thanks to centralisation, while remaining relatively undetected by interstellar forces—as, to the telescope, Illyria would always seem to be just a floating sphere of water. It is inhabited by a race of blood-drinking humanoid species, known as Illyrians, who form a central monarchy which presides soverignty over most of the Illyrian continent—and subsequently, the planet—aside from small autonomous areas. Physical Characteristics Illyrian society initially centralised around geothermal activities in the centre of the continent: thanks to this, urban development and Illyrian Culture Illyrian Influences on other Cultures The Illyrian Race "''Look. I'm an Illyrian. We're a toxic species. When a human gets ravenously hungry, they eat a double cheeseburger. We kill people. Some of us are more extreme than others, but that's just who we are." ''--Taku'mi to Kaleb Matthews ''"I'm an Illyrian. We're a predatory species. We enjoy the hunt, the feed, and the kill. But you know what makes me able to drink my fill and leave someone breathing and not rip their head off like my brother? It's that I don't let the guilt get to me. I can revel in it. I can make it fun." ''--Aki'hito, about an Illyrian's nature Blood is the main component of an Illyrian's diet, be it human, other alien species or another Illryian's blood. Blood is the key to immortality, which is why Illyrians need to drink it to maintain their eternal life. If an Illyrian fails to regularly drink blood, their body will become severely weakened, and will ultimately desiccate into mummification until they are able to get blood into their system. Blood (especially human blood) does not only satisfy an Illyrian's thirst, but it also heightens their abilities, making them stronger, faster, and able to heal much more quickly than they would after not eating for a significant period of time. The longer an Illyrian abstains from blood, the more likely they will become feral and unable to resist feeding on whomever they come upon. Human blood is most compatible with an Illyrian's dietary needs, and because of this, many Illyrians coexist with humans on Earth and rely on it as their sole food source. Illyrians have the capacity to be extremely feral, predatory creatures, and can be more beast-like and savage than their human-like appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back when provoked, baring their fangs as a sign of aggression when faced by a threat. Despite their nature, Illyrians are also capable of human emotions, such as compassion, love, and self-control. However, it's in a Illyrian's nature to be violent, and no matter what their morality or kindness, they will almost always resort to such acts if it's necessary for their survival. Many (though not all) Illyrians are inherently selfish and consider other beings, especially humans, to be inferior to themselves, as they see themselves as the top of the proverbial food chain. Many Illyrians who take up residence on Earth become nomads of sorts who periodically move around from place to place to make sure their immortality and lack of aging do not lead to their exposure to the human public. Some of them attempt to take on identities within the human world and exist alongside humans, while others instead enjoy living among humans mostly anonymously without making human attachments and then choosing to travel to new places for a change in scenery whenever the urge strikes them. Humans are mostly oblivious to the existence of Illyrians, which makes it easier for them to co-mingle with their human cohorts without detection or exposure. Powers and Abilities * 'Immortality: Illyrians are capable of living forever and stop physically aging once they reach adulthood. They cannot die under normal circumstances. ● Illyrians fall under the subtrope of Life Drinker. * Super Speed: Illyrians can move and run much faster when compared to a human. * Super Reflexes: Also known as super agility. Illyrians can react much quicker to situations when compared to a human. * Super Strength: Illyrians are able to carry or lift heavier objects with much ease and little effort. Their physical abilities such as strength, speed, agility, durability, healing and senses all grow stronger with age and experience. * Super Senses: Illyrians have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste that far exceed those of humans. Illyrians can also smell blood from several meters away, and see in total darkness. These senses improve and grow stronger with age and experience. * Mind Manipulation: Illyrians have the ability to influence and control thoughts, emotions, and behavior and can alter or erase memories. There is a sort of hierarchy as to how this ability works. Illyrian Royalty can mind manipulate humans, most alien species, and other Illyrians. Regular Illyrians cannot mind manipulate other Illyrians, though they can manipulate the other aforementioned species. Illyrian Royals cannot mind manipulate other Illyrian Royals. * Healing Factor: Illyrians recover tissue from any form of physical damage to their bodies within seconds, though they still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Illyrian blood also has strong regenerative properties, and when ingested by a human (or by another alien species), it will heal them of almost any wound and the majority of illnesses within seconds. Illyrian DNA was used in the original development of Altean healing pods. * True Face: An Illyrian's true face is the appearance they are hiding under their human-like façade. When an Illyrian's true face is revealed, their irises glow, the sclera of their eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under their eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and their canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. An Illyrian's true face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as fear, anger, lust, sadness, etc. An Illyrian's fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (including and especially flesh) and tear off limbs. Weaknesses * Broken Neck: Breaking an Illyrian's neck will not kill them, but it will render them in a death-like state for varying amounts of time. * Diet: The blood of non-human races, while somewhat satisfying an Illyrian's hunger and sustaining their life, will make them considerably weaker than they would be if they had drank human blood. It is for this reason that many Illyrians take up residence on Earth-- to be closer to their primary food source. * Decapitation: Dismembering or removing the head of an Illyrian will result in instant and permanent death. * Desiccation: Illyrians who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate and mummify. * Fire: Illyrians are highly flammable and sensitive to fire, and will quickly burn and die from it if the flames are not extinguished in time. * Heart Extraction: Removing the heart of an Illyrian will result in permanent death. * Invitation: Illyrians cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as in most cases they will heal completely within seconds. * Sunlight: Contrary to belief, Illyrians are not actually harmed by sunlight, aside from some minor irritation and discomfort. They are, however, stronger when the sun is not visible. * Wood: Wounding an Illyrian with a wooden weapon such as wooden bullets will incapacitate them, and it will take longer for them to heal their injuries than if the wounds were caused by any other substance. Stabbing an Illyrian through the heart with a wooden stake will result in instantaneous and permanent death. Known Illyrians Royalty * Yuu'ma - The cold and ambitious King of Illyria. * Shi'ori - The late Queen of Illyria. * Aki'hito - The eldest Prince of Illyria. Refuses to ascend to the throne. * Taku'mi - Aki'hito's younger twin brother. Became Crown Prince after Aki'hito refused the title. Other Illyrians * Brit'ta - A manipulative Illyrian who uses her feminine charms to her advantage. * Ava'riel - An orphaned Illyrian refugee. The adopted daughter of Aki'hito and Hal Matthews.